Behind Blue Eyes Kradam Story
by SiriusHPLuvr
Summary: This is my First Kradam Story me and my Cousins wrote it Please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh!!!!" The scream pierced his ears. Complete silence took over the room. _Finally shes dead, sure did put up a fight. _he thought. He stood up and cleaned off his knife as he heard police sirens get closer to the ran to the back door and saw the little girl on the phone. "Yes my name is Alexis" he heard her cry into the phone as he left, his icy blue eyes meeting her scared brown scared ones. Happiness waved over him as got in the victims 2009 Ford F-150 and drove away from the mess he proudly created. After 2 hours of driving he stopped at a gas station to refuel himself. While inside someone stole his truck. Totally pissed off he took someone else's car that was parked out back and followed the truck all the way to Conway, truck stopped at a decent sized house and a boy and girl got out of the truck laughing and went inside. He parked across the street and snuck up to the window to see inside."Hey Ali. Hey Daniel"someone said from the couch. "Hey! Aw man Kris you wont believe what we just did! "_Ha stole the wrong persons car that what you did. _Blue eyes thought "oh god what did you idiots do this time?" Kris asked. "Just go look out side" Daniel said with a eyes stood up and walked over to the reluctantly looked out the window praying there wasn't a wild animal in his lawn."You dummies stole a truck?!" Kris went outside as Daniel and Ali smirked and said "Yes we did." Kris says "Hey I think someone is looking at the truck."

"Hey I'm Adam and this is my truck…"blue eyes said with a smile "well it could be yours."Kris said while turning to look at his friends. "Why don't you come inside?"Kris asked "you know so they can explain themselves." "Sure" Adam said while walking up the stairs. They all sat in the living room and Kris looked at his friends horrified faces and said "well Adam is waiting so explain your stupidity." Alison Screamed "IT WAS A DARE!"Daniel jumped up "YUP! That's what it was!"Alison walked over to Adam and said "Were terribly sorry for taking your car" "Yea." Daniel trailed off. "Its Fine I was a teen not to long ago." Adam said with a smile."I just want my truck back."Alison turned her head and mumbled to her brother "Id steal a car again look what this truck brought to our home"Daniel rolled his eyes at his sister silliness Kris said "You can have it back I'm sorry for the trouble""Thanks its fine I have a car outside they can keep I just love my truck"Adam said while handing Daniel the keys to the to the car. A flash went off behind Kris they all turned around to see Alison drop her cell phone and turn a bright pickd up the camera and said "Aww look it's a picture of Adam!" as he smiled at his little sister Alison Attacked her brother as Adam laughed and Kris sighed.

"Well I should get going,I shouldn't stay here for to long."Adam said while walking to the door. "Good Night."Adam said while stepping outside. "Wait what do you mean you shouldn't stay here for to long?" Kris asked. "Oh I didn't mean anything by it I just have to go" Adam said while walking to the truck _Why does he care what I meant? _"Oh bye then" Kris said as Alison screamed "Where is he going?" Adam smiled and drove down the street and parked he had no clue where he was going to go. A few hours later he hears a tapping on his window not realizing he fell asleep he yawns and turns around to see Kris looking at him. He rolled down the window and asked "What do you want?" "I want to know why your sleeping in your car." Kris said while chuckling. "I have no place to go what do you expect?" Adam said harshly. Kris looked around then looked back at Adam "Why don't you come back to my place?! I have plenty of room!!" Kris said excitedly. "Um are you sure?" "Yea!! It will be fun. Come on Ill bring you back then head to school. I need someone to watch Daniel and Alison anyway" Kris said while getting into the passenger seat. "To my house" Kris announced like a super hero." Are they related to you?" Adam asked "Nope I took them in they ran away. They're mine legally now." Kris stated. When they got home Kris opened the door Alison and Daniel came out of the kitchen and looked at Kris confused. "I thought you had school tonight?" Alison asked "I do but I had to make sure our new house guest was settled in." Kris said smiling as Adam walked in. Alison's face lit up as she saw him walk to the room in the back to get settled. "Now behave Adam will be watching you to tonight and he has my cell so he can text me if any of you act up. Ill see you guy later" Kris said wile closing the door. This_ should be interesting. _Adam and Kris thought.


	2. Chapter 2

While looking for his next victim on Mapzilla on Facebook Adam smelled smoke and followed the scent straight to bathroom. Looking inside he sees Daniel and Alison staring at small fire that was inside the bathtub. Slowly turning away he says sinisterly "You know what ill make that bigger? Hold on let me get it" he left for a few minutes and came back with fireworks. Thanks to Adams crazy contribution the fire gets bigger and blows up the whole bathroom. Adam, Dan, and Alison get thrown backward and Adam lands on top of Ali and Dan falls next to them as they're laughing hysterically they hear a key in the door. Dan and Alison point to Adam and he backs up slowly so it looks like they're pointing to each other and yells "HOW DARE YOU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" as Kris walks inside "OMFG WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kris screams as he's staring at his toilet in his living room. "Daniel, Alison! I'm fed up with this! How many times do I have to come home to see my toilet in the living room this year? Go to Bed NOW!" "But Kris we didn't do it we only started the fire Adam put the fireworks in!" Alison exclaimed. "Oh wow I thought we were a team and you rat me out like that?" Adam asked while turning to Kris with his puppy face on. "Dan, Ali bed now last time I'm telling you" While Dan and Ali raced to there rooms Kris turns around and glares at Adam while he's sitting down on the couch.

"How can you influence them like that what the hell were you thinking?" "Well Kristopher it really is a simple trick that is easy to learn" Adam said with a smirk. "Ha Ha smartass do I look rich to you how do you propose I pay for this damage?! This is the tenth time they blew up some part of the house in a year and a half!" Kris said while sitting next to Adam and putting his head in his hands. Adam placed his hand in Kris leg "Kris I'm a professional singer. Ill pay for it all I swear." "Singer?" Kris asked confused while looking at Adam "Yea" "I haven't heard of an Adam Lambert before…" "Well my C.D comes out next month and my music videocassette been released yet but it will next week I'm a breakout artist I did the theme song for that new disaster movie coming out soon." Adam said trying to make Kris feel better about his bathroom disaster. "Are you lying to me?" Kris asked "No! I swear I'm going to be huge! Do you have a laptop? I'll prove it to you" "ill get it just hang on." Kris got up and walked to his room and came back with a green wide screen laptop. "Not rich huh?" "It was a gift now show me how your going to be famous" Kris said harshly. Adam grabbed the laptop and pulled up his Time for Miracles music video and gave the laptop to Kris. "I'm going to the upstairs bathroom." "Don't blow it up Lambert" Kris said smirking.

When Adam returned he heard his song playing "Did you replay it?" "Um…Yea you're an amazing singer is this for the movie where the world ends?" "2012" "Yes that's it so Mister Superstar it says here your invited to the movie premiere are you going to go?" Kris asked while closing the laptop "I don't know I mean that's a lot of money to go to L.A and now I need to pay for the bathroom I destroyed." Adam said looking at the floor shamefully. "I remember the I did to my ex boyfriends house…May he rest in peace." Adam said with a smile. "Aw…wait WHAT?" "Huh? Oh you didn't know I was gay?" "Well no but your ex is dead?" "Yea nasty car accident" Adam lied remembering the night he killed him. As they were cleaning up the mess Adam sliced his hand open. "Aw man Add you have to be careful!" Kris stated while seeing Adams blood stain his carpet. "Come on lets get you to the hospital looks like you might need stitches." "NO! I mean I'm fine I'll take care of it." Adam said while getting the First Aid Kit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kris and Adam finally finished cleaning the living room before heading to bed they went to go check on Dan and Alison. When going into their rooms they realized the two of them were missing. "OH SHIT! Why the hell would they sneak out if they're in trouble?! KRIS!" Adam ran downstairs to see Kris on the phone."Fuuuck! They left their phones here I'm gonna have a panic attack!!!" **_**WTF a panic attack? He cares way to much. **_**"Um come sit on the couch I'll get you some water." Adam said while pulling Kris over to the couch. Why the hell is **


End file.
